I can't hold on anymore
by LadyHeather92
Summary: La douleur est trop forte et Martin ne voit plus de moyens de s'en sortir.


**_I can't hold on anymore _**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de " Without a trace " ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.  
**Style :** Deathfic  
**Résumé :** La douleur est trop forte et Martin ne voit plus de moyens de s'en sortir.  
**Auteur :** Un commentaire ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ne tirez pas sur l'auteuse, je ne voulais pas, je vous jure Mais cette fic est venue toute seule après avoir vu la détresse de Martin dans la saison 4. Si vous ne voulez pas être spolié sur la saison 4 ne lisez pas sinon Enjoy the ride et rappelez-vous . Je ne voulais absolument pas le faire Quoi ? Ben lisez et vous saurez

La pleine lune envoyait ses reflets dorés à travers les vitres d'un appartement sur la 83ème Rue. Malgré les lumières éteintes, son occupant ne dormait pas. Assis sur le canapé du salon dans l'obscurité, Martin Fitzgerald, agent du FBI, au service des personnes disparues, essayait de trouver une raison de vivre un jour de plus. Devant lui, étaient posés son arme de service, un verre à moitié rempli de whisky et un petit tube contenant des pilules. Les yeux dans le vague, il essayait de comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver au point de vouloir utiliser son arme de service autrement que pour la défense des citoyens de New York. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé, ni répondu au téléphone quand celui-ci avait sonné avec insistance. Ces huit derniers mois avaient été un enfer, une dégringolade sans fin dans un abîme sans fond.

Tout avait commencé à aller mal après sa rupture avec Samantha. Il l'avait aimé à la folie. Il l'avait soutenue dans ses moments de doutes, la laissant peu à peu mettre de la distance entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit telle qu'il ne reste plus rien de leur amour. Après des moments difficiles, leur lien particulier avait repris le dessus même si la magie qu'il y avait entre eux avait totalement disparu.

Deux mois après leur rupture, il s'était retrouvé dans une embuscade. La fusillade qui s'en était suivie, et qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, avait mis un terme à son amitié avec Danny Taylor. Jamais pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, ni pendant sa convalescence, celui-ci n'était venu lui rendre visite. Il avait certes pris des nouvelles par téléphone, trouvant toujours une excellente excuse pour ne pas venir le voir. Depuis qu'il avait repris le travail, six mois auparavant, son collègue l'avait soigneusement évité. Il ne lui parlait que le strict nécessaire, toujours sur les cas en cours et ne le regardait plus jamais dans les yeux. Il semblait mal à l'aise en sa présence ce qui avait amené Martin à penser que, peut-être, il aurait mieux fait de mourir cette nuit-là. Cette blessure lui avait non seulement coûté le respect de ses collègues mais aussi sa place au sein de l'équipe, puisque Jack avait été contraint de recruter un membre supplémentaire. Malone lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas à cause de sa condition physique mais il avait bien du mal à le croire.

Les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer par la suite. La douleur morale était devenue physique. A tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer des petites pilules posées sur la table basse. Elles dirigeaient sa vie, la dévoraient littéralement. Il avait bien essayé d'arrêter mais chaque fois la douleur était revenue, plus forte encore, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de plonger plus profondément dans l'abîme pour la calmer. Il était devenu impatient, irritable, très nerveux. Il était devenu un danger pour lui-même et pour ses collègues. Ce changement d'attitude les laissait perplexes mais aucun ne semblait faire le lien avec sa dépendance aux anti-douleurs, sauf peut-être les deux êtres qui le connaissaient trop bien. Il y avait quelques semaines, il avait même failli tuer un enfant lors d'une intervention. Il avait été effaré par son geste, mais là encore, il n'avait pas admis qu'il avait un problème, même quand Danny avait enfin tenté de lui parler. Quand il était revenu au QG, il avait lu de la réprobation dans le regard de ses collègues. Il n'y avait aucun soutien dans leur attitude juste du silence, un silence qui lui glaçait l'âme et qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'il aurait dû mourir cette nuit-là dans la fusillade.

Aujourd'hui avait été l'un des jours les plus durs. Jack l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui signifier qu'il le mettait en congé forcé jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Il s'y était attendu pendant les dernières semaines mais, maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, il se révoltait. Il ne voulait pas perdre la seule chose qui lui restait dans sa vie : son travail. Il avait tenté de palabrer mais Jack s'était montré inflexible, allant jusqu'à lui ordonner de voir un spécialiste. Martin s'était insurgé à cette idée. Que pouvait savoir un psy de cette douleur qui le consumait entièrement ? Il voulait juste Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait Si Il voulait revenir en arrière, aimer de nouveau, tout effacer et retrouver la paix. Mais c'était impossible et Martin le savait. C'était pour cela qu'il était là ce soir pour en finir avec la douleur qui criait à ses oreilles c'était si simple, il suffisait de prendre une poignée de pilules pour ne plus la sentir, ne plus la laisser diriger sa vie. Le téléphone se remit à sonner et, pas plus que deux heures auparavant, Martin n'y répondit. Le répondeur se déclencha, et il put entendre la voix de Danny l'appeler et lui demander, avec une inquiétude palpable, de répondre. Il sourit en secouant la tête. C'était assez ironique ! Son ami avait passé les derniers mois à l'éviter soigneusement et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il voulait lui parler. Il allongea le bras, prit son verre et avala une gorgée du liquide ambré qui lui brûla la gorge. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son arme de service. Il était pathétique, pensa-t-il, il allait finir comme tous ces vieux flics désabusés de la vie qui en finissent avec celle-ci en mettant le flingue dans la bouche et en pressant la détente. _"Mais au moins la douleur cessera"_, souffla une petite voix intérieure.

Dans les bureaux du FBI, Danny raccrocha son téléphone rageusement. Il savait que Martin était chez lui, alors pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Il avait vu le regard vide de celui-ci quand il avait quitté le bureau. C'était le regard d'un homme désespéré, prêt à faire une bêtise et Danny avait eu peur. Il avait soudainement réalisé à quel point il avait blessé son ami en laissant la culpabilité et le remord le submerger. Il saisit de nouveau le téléphone et refit le numéro mais encore une fois ce ne fut pas la voix de Martin qui lui répondit mais celle, mécanique, du répondeur. Il eut peur, une peur qui le fit frissonner dans la chaleur de cette nuit d'été. Il fallait qu'il y aille Il fallait qu'il empêche Martin de faire une bêtise.

- Qu'y a-t-il Danny ? Demanda la voix de son supérieur le faisant sursauter.  
- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Viviane qui avait remarqué le trouble de son collègue.  
- Je ne sais pas Enfin si, je sais Il faut que j'y aille, bredouilla-t-il en attrapant sa veste.

Il partit sans plus d'explications, laissant ses collègues inquiets. Jack et Viviane se regardèrent. Ils pressentaient que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

- Seigneur, Martin, non ! S'écria une voix qui les fit se retourner.  
- Samantha ? Murmura Jack en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui tenait entre ses mains une lettre manuscrite.

Elle se retourna, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Ses mains tremblaient tellement que le feuillet tomba atterrissant dans un bruissement presque inaudible aux pieds de Jack.

Dans le silence de l'appartement de l'agent Fitzgerald, seul le tic tac de l'horloge du salon marquait le temps qui passe. Martin tenait entre ses mains son arme. Il en examinait chaque détail comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Le métal du canon était froid dans ses mains. Il la déchargea et examina chacune des balles avec attention. Puis les remit une à une dans le chargeur et l'arma. Il enleva le cran de sûreté. Ca y était l'arme était prête, elle n'attendait que son bon vouloir pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Cette perspective l'apaisait, il ne s'était pas senti aussi tranquille depuis longtemps. Le poids du revolver dans sa main le rassurait parce que bientôt tout serait terminé.

Danny tapa avec frustration sur le volant de sa voiture. Malgré l'heure tardive, la circulation était encore dense. De plus, tous les feux tricolores avaient décidé de tourner au rouge à son approche. A ce rythme là, il n'y arriverait jamais. N'y tenant plus, il enclencha la sirène et mit le gyrophare sur le toit. Il dégagea la voiture de la file et s'engagea dans un crissement de pneu dans une ruelle mal éclairée. _"Vite Vite "_ Ne cessait-il de se répéter. Il tourna à droite dans la rue suivante et toute sirène hurlante se dirigea vers la 83ème rue en priant le ciel de ne pas arriver trop tard.

- Tiens bon, Martin, tiens bon.

Samantha, Viviane et Jack s'étaient tous trois réunis dans le bureau de ce dernier. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains la lettre de Martin. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il était en train de lire à haute voix.

_"Samantha, _

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que les choses sont arrivées à un point de non-retour. Je ne peux plus continuer à maintenir cette façade jour après jour. C'est devenu trop douloureux d'être si près de toi, de te sentir me regarder sans me voir, me parler, sans vraiment écouter ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre. Je ne peux plus continuer de faire semblant, comme si je ne ressentais rien. Etre si proche de toi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher, ou te tenir dans mes bras, ne fait qu'accroître mon besoin de toi. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi._

_Dis à Jack et Viviane, que cela a été un honneur de travailler avec eux. J'ai beaucoup appris à leur contact, sur moi et sur ce métier que j'ai aimé exercer. Dis-leur de ne pas culpabiliser, que ce n'est pas de leur faute si j'ai tout gâché. Je suis désolé de les avoir déçus et d'avoir perdu leur confiance et leur respect._

_Prends soin de Danny. Dis-lui qu'il a été le meilleur coéquipier et ami que je n'ai jamais eu malgré son sens de l'humour vaseux. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Je sais que mon prochain départ va lui faire mal mais je n'ai plus le choix._

_Oui, Samantha, je pars En laissant un peu de mon c ur derrière moi. Retourne avec Jack, je sais que tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier, il est libre maintenant. Sois heureuse, vis ta vie et oublie-moi.  
Je t'aime._

_Martin"_

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Samantha. Viviane retenait les siennes avec peine. Il y avait tant de détresse dans ces mots. Et personne n'avait rien vu, aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué la souffrance de leur ami.

- On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça, dit Viviane avec force. Jack, il faut que l'on en empêche.

Malone ne bougeait pas, lisant et relisant sans cesse les mots de son jeune collaborateur. Cette détresse, il la connaissait. Elle était identique à celle qu'il avait ressentie à la mort de sa mère, et qui avait un jour failli lui coûter la vie sur une route en ligne droite. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû voir sa douleur derrière ce masque bon enfant qu'il affichait sans cesse. Quel genre de supérieur était-il, si l'un de ses subordonnés ne pouvait plus venir lui parler en toute confiance.

- C'est de ma faute, murmura Samantha. Il faut qu'on y aille. Il ne peut pas faire ca !

Les mots de la jeune femme parurent les réveiller. Sans plus attendre, ils descendirent dans le parking et en sortirent dans un crissement de pneus.

La pendule dans le salon marquait minuit. Martin avait finit son verre de whisky. Le tube de pilules était vide et il tenait son arme contre sa tempe. Toutes ses réflexions ne l'avaient amené qu'à une seule conclusion : il devait quitter ce monde où il ne se sentait plus à sa place. A quoi bon résister ? Pour ses collègues, il n'était qu'un boulet imposé là par l'administration pour faire plaisir à son père. Son père . Il était sûr qu'il ne remarquerait même pas son absence. Toute sa vie, il avait tout fait pour le satisfaire mais il n'avait jamais réussi Encore un échec à rajouter à une liste déjà longue. La voiture de Danny s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu, il en sortit et courut l'entrée de l'immeuble où habitait son ami. Il montra sa carte au portier qui lui indiqua l'étage et le numéro de l'appartement sans se faire prier. Jamais encore il n'était venu chez Martin. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit dès qu'il appuya sur le bouton. Il monta jusqu'au 28ème étage. Une fois arrivé, il courut jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouvait l'appartement. Il tambourina à la porte en criant le nom de son ami, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Dans l'appartement, la main de Martin se mit à trembler, il n'avait pas pensé que Danny viendrait jusqu'ici pour l'empêcher d'agir. Il sentit sa résolution faiblir mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas écouter les suppliques de son collègue. Sa main serra plus fortement l'arme posée sur sa tempe.

- Adieu, Danny. Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en pressant la détente.

La détonation raisonna aux oreilles de Danny qui s'arrêta net. Non ! Martin ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela, il était trop intelligent pour ça. Et pourtant cette détonation et ce silence lui faisait présager le pire. Il enfonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule et resta paralysé sur le seuil. Martin était affaissé sur le canapé du salon, une tâche rouge maculait déjà le col de sa chemise blanche. L'arme avait glissé à terre. Danny ne parvenait pas à bouger, la scène lui paraissait irréelle. Il ne sut pas combien de temps, il resta là, immobile, les yeux rivés sur le corps de son meilleur ami. Il savait ce qu'il en était, mais son esprit avait du mal à s'en convaincre. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir le tira de sa léthargie et le cri d'horreur de Samantha le fit réagir Il bloqua la jeune femme qui hurlait le prénom de la personne avec qui elle avait partagé tant de choses. Jack s'approcha, essaya de trouver un pouls mais en vain. Il tourna son visage livide et secoua la tête.

- Non ! Hurla Samantha en pleurant. Il n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas !

Danny la serra contre lui en lui caressant sa chevelure blonde. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il venait non seulement de perdre son co-équipier mais aussi son meilleur ami. Viviane pleurait et Jack essayait tant bien que mal de contenir ses émotions. Il voulait être fort pour ses amis et collègues, il aurait bien le temps de laisser libre cours à sa peine en privé et sans témoins.

La pluie tombait sur New York, comme si la ville était, elle aussi, en deuil. Rassemblés autour d'un cercueil en acajou; tous les gens qui avaient compté dans la vie Martin étaient réunis pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Jack soutenait Viviane qui laissait couler ses larmes, elle avait aimé le jeune homme comme s'il avait été un petit frère. Il allait lui manquer. Jack lui essayait de dompter la colère et la tristesse qui le tenaillait. Il en voulait à Martin de ne pas lui avoir parlé et d'avoir choisi le chemin de la facilité en mettant fin à ses jours. Il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu venir. Danny se tenait au coté de Samantha qui serrait sa main à la broyer. Elle aussi se sentait coupable et pleurait sans retenue l'ami et l'amant qu'elle n'avait pas su retenir. Danny restait stoïque. Il ne voulait pas que les autres voient sa souffrance. Il était surpris du peu de monde qui était présent à ces funérailles. A part ses parents, son oncle et ses cousines, il n'y avait que les membres de leur équipe et quelques collègues qui appréciaient le jeune homme. Cela démontrait à quel point, Martin avait été seul tout au long de sa vie et pourquoi il n'avait pas accepté l'aide de ses amis quand ils le lui avaient proposé. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle à sa peine et à sa douleur ? Le cercueil commença à descendre et la cousine aînée de Martin entonna l'Amazing Grace avec force. C'était sa manière à elle de lui rendre hommage et de lui dire adieu. Il était en paix maintenant dans les bras de sa tante Bonnie qui l'attendait sûrement pour le sermonner et le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Cette idée consola un peu l'agent du FBI et il serra la main de Samantha qui leva vers lui un regard troublé. A la fin de la cérémonie, les personnes présentes se dispersèrent en silence et ne restèrent au bord de la tombe que les membres de l'équipe de recherche des personnes disparues. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, mais tous firent la même promesse silencieuse de ne pas oublier leur ami, ils garderaient toujours dans leur c ur une place spéciale pour lui.

Trois ans avaient passé depuis cette nuit d'été fatidique où l'équipe de recherche des personnes disparues avait perdu le plus jeune de leur membre. Le soleil brillait sur la ville célébrant cette journée particulière. Jack faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital sous le regard amusé de Viviane. Cela faisait près de quatre heures qu'ils attendaient et il se sentait sur des charbons ardents depuis que son téléphone avait sonné au petit matin. La double porte s'ouvrit Danny Taylor apparut vêtu d'une blouse bleue, un sourire béat flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Alors ? Demanda impatiemment Jack  
- Suivez-moi, répondit Danny avec un signe de la main.

Les deux agents lui emboîtèrent. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'une chambre. Danny la poussa et s'effaça pour laisser ses deux amis entrer. Adossée contre plusieurs oreillers, Samantha tenait entre ses mains un nourrisson sagement endormi.

- Il est magnifique, murmura Viviane en s'approchant.  
- Bonjour, bébé, c'est Oncle Jack., dit-il en caressant doucement la petite main du nouveau-né. Oh Samantha, il est parfait, murmura-t-il la voix tremblante d'émotion.  
- Comment s'appelle ce petit ange ? Demanda Viviane.

Samantha regarda Danny qui avait prit place à ses coté, à la tête du lit, et celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Martin Martin Daniel Taylor, répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Viviane regarda le couple, puis Jack. La mort de Martin avait soudé l'équipe à tel point qu'ils étaient devenus une véritable famille. Aucun agent n'avait vraiment réussi à prendre la place laissée vacante par l'agent Fitzgerald. Au bout de quelques mois, leur supérieur avait décidé de mettre un terme au remplacement du jeune homme. Il était évident qu'aucun agent ne pouvait faire le poids face au souvenir de leur collègue disparu. Danny et Samantha s'étaient rapprochés peu à peu, l'un consolant l'autre. Leur relation avait été chaotique au début, elle était teintée de remords, de culpabilité et de regrets. Apres deux faux départs et quelques querelles, ils avaient fini par s'avouer leur amour mutuel, ici même, dans cet hôpital, alors qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de Jack qui avait été blessé lors d'une altercation avec un suspect dans la disparition d'une adolescente. Soudain tout leur avait paru plus clair, la vie leur donnait une chance et ils n'avaient pas le droit de la laisser s'échapper. Cela n'avait pas été simple tous les jours mais patiemment, ils avaient dépassé leurs peurs, laisser derrière eux leur peine et leurs regrets, ne gardant dans leur esprit que les moments heureux qui les réconfortaient quand ils connaissaient des doutes. Ils s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tard et maintenant ce petit être venait combler leurs désirs les plus profonds. Dans un coin de la pièce, Martin sourit. Ses amis avaient réussi à trouver la paix. Il pouvait maintenant entamer le Grand Voyage sans peur, puisque ceux qu'il aimait étaient finalement heureux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Danny à sa femme.  
- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle.  
- Sam ?  
- C'est rien, c'est promis. J'ai juste cru pendant un très court instant que Martin était là avec nous.  
- Tant qu'il vivra dans nos c urs et dans nos mémoires, il sera toujours avec nous, répondit Viviane qui avait eu elle aussi cette même impression.

Danny embrassa sa femme avec émotion. La mort de Martin les avait tous affectés à divers degrés, mais ils étaient sortis de cette épreuve plus forts que jamais. La vie continuait même si parfois elle était si difficile à vivre.

The end

* * *

Rammenez-moi au menu

Rammenez-moi a la page Fanfic


End file.
